


Love, Live, Laugh And Learn

by ladyhuinim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, aka me trying to be funny but failing, and characters not from EXO, pairings will be added as the story progresses, there will be girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhuinim/pseuds/ladyhuinim
Summary: Sehun has always been amused by his friends' love stories: how they fall in love, coping with an unrequited love, fall out of love and even fall back in.Meanwhile, Junmyeon is always a good company to witness them with. At least until they realize that they might have a story of their own.





	Love, Live, Laugh And Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a noob writer trying to write a story for my favorite EXO pairing. Please enjoy!

_Junmyeon was honestly so done with Sehun._

 

He thought for the thousandth time this hour alone as the boy wouldn’t leave him and his workload alone. He had tried to tell him off, okay? It’s just that it’s not that easy when Sehun was looking… so snuggly and so ready to head off to the dreamland while begging for Junmyeon to stop working and pay attention to him.

Normally Junmyeon would retreat and do whatever Sehun wanted, but tonight he really needed to finish everything so tomorrow he could get off work early and have dinner out with the very person that was currently plastering him. It’s all for him so why did he have to make everything so hard?

“Sehun, get off of me. Please. I can’t work with you like this.” Junmyeon whined halfheartedly. If he could choose, he would have already been in his warm bed cuddling the taller man and not on his computer trying to finish some stupid monthly report his superior had asked him to write.

“Hmmm.” Sehun mumbled half asleep, refusing to lift his face off Junmyeon’s right shoulder. They were positioned on a large couch in the living room where Junmyeon was lounging while quietly doing his work before Sehun came and had to ruin his focus.

“Sehunnie, go to bed and I’ll be coming right after. Only some little stuff left and then you can let your heart out, I swear I’ll listen even if I need to stay awake until work.” Junmyeon lied casually when in fact, he’s pretty sure he had not even done half of his work. Blame his very insistent coworkers for having invited him for a drink out when they had to go to work the next day. God, why did all people in his life have to be very stubborn? Or was he the one that’s a pushover?

“No,” Sehun’s head was now residing on the pillow by the edge of the couch, feet on the elder’s lap and eyes trying their hardest not to close. “I will move to my room once you’re taking your eyes off the laptop, which is now.”

Junmyeon groaned and then yawned loudly. He stretched his arms, one hand reflexively stroking Sehun’s right leg on its way back down. He then glanced at the clock on the top of the TV and found out that it’s almost three in the morning.

He’s not really in the mood to argue with the younger, so he just went back to typing away. After a few minutes of silence, Junmyeon shifted his eyes toward Sehun’s face only to find him already fast asleep, uncaring of the world around him. He smiled softly, adjusted the table in front of him where the laptop was while covering Sehun’s feet with a small blanket that was a permanent element of their couch.

_Finally_ , he thought.

_“_ Sleep well, Sehunnie, _”_ He whispered while smiling, content.

* * *

 Junmyeon and Sehun had lived with each other for five years, mostly out of convenience. Sehun had been a freshman moving in to Junmyeon’s then half-vacant room when his previous, older roommate, Minseok, decided to move out and got his own studio apartment. It was truthfully such a miracle that Minseok could even stand living with Junmyeon for a whole school year when there’s such stark difference in the two’s personalities.

Sure, Minseok had said he would miss Junmyeon in his new place, but it didn’t mean that he’d also miss Junmyeon’s dirty used clothes scattered everywhere on the floor, or Junmyeon’s post-exam notes with occasional food grease somehow ending up on the top of his very precious bed. He would never forget the days where he needed to vacuum the room twice a day for reasons that were absolutely preventable.

Despite the popular belief, Junmyeon was actually aware of the fact that he was _not clean_. He just couldn’t help it, it’s just the way he was, y’know? His friends could take it or leave it.

“Good luck with your new roommate.” Minseok had said solemnly to his younger-by-four-years cousin, Sehun. He felt bad for leaving the freshman to his slob of an ex-roommate, knowing that Sehun’s first year in college could potentially be ruined. But _a man gotta survive_ and since Junmyeon was just as broke as the rest of the student body, the only way Minseok could move out the apartment without making the younger guy end up on the street was to find a new prey to replace himself as the Junmyeon’s roommate. Sehun just happened to be the unlucky guy in the wrong place at the wrong time. God bless him.

Sehun, an eighteen year old in all his wide eyed glory, was clueless about what’s about to face him.

“Thanks, hyung,” he said with a grin toward his favorite cousin.

Minseok hoped Sehun wouldn’t mind his _slight_ lie about Junmyeon being ‘a perfect roommate’ too much and get accustomed to the cruel, cheating life of the adult world very soon. He’d understand what kind of dilemma Minseok had been put through then. Minseok was a good and honest guy, he would never do _such_ thing unless deemed extremely necessary.

“See you, Sehunnie. Just let me know if you need anything. I am just a call away, remember?” promised Minseok while giving the younger an unsure smile, he hoped the younger was too excited to notice.

Sehun simply nodded and let his cousin head back to his new apartment with a goodbye wave. He thought Minseok looked a little bit weird walking unusually fast, he sincerely hoped it’s not because the apartment area was unsafe, he did not want to get robbed the very first day he stepped into a new city.

Just before Sehun got to unlock the door, he heard a loud sound of something heavy falling behind him. The boy immediately turned back to see what was happening and was suddenly face-to-face with a guy picking up his loads of grocery from all over the hallway’s floor.

“Hello, do you need my help?” Sehun started. The guy in front of him smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

“Sorry, it’s just- I just- I forgot to bring my shopping bag to the supermarket so I brought all these in my hands all the way here.” 

_Wow, this guy is weird_. There’s no way he could think he would be able to bring this much stuff without dropping anything. Sehun guessed that those must have piled up as high as his head.

“Why didn’t you just take a couple of plastic bags from the supermarket? They don’t cost much.”

The guy actually looked offended at his suggestion.

“Young man, people like you are one of the reasons our planet is now suffering. Try harder for the environment and maybe our grandchildren will still get to see the blue sky.” Oh perfect, first day in the city and he already got lectured by an environmental activist. Definitely happens to everyone.

Regardless, the activist-wannabe shrugged it off before his face lighted up, looking like he finally remembered something. Sehun was more than glad to be free from this conversation about things he honestly could not care less about.

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Junmyeon, are you The Cousin that Minseok talks about all the time? Oh Sehun, is it?”

“Yes,” _Oh no_ , Sehun thought. _This guy was his new roommate wasn’t he?_ “And you are Kim Junmyeon?”

“That’s correct. Sorry for making you wait for long, I wanted to welcome you with a homemade dinner.” Sehun’s mood instantly brightened up upon hearing dinner. He decided to take a second look at the guy’s appearance and wow, this guy was not bad. Far from not bad actually, he’s pretty good-looking. No, that might even be an understatement, this Junmyeon guy looked like he had half of the school in love with him. What a nice face.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” He was just thinking of how cool it would look if he hung around someone as handsome, and most probably popular, as Junmyeon. Maybe he could help Sehun get more friends. Sehun had been a bit socially awkward in high school, but he’s determined to change for the sake of better future. He’s an aspiring performing artist after all, connections were important.

Sehun was about to ask Junmyeon about his major at school when Junmyeon opened the door to his room, _their room_. He shrugged and gestured for Sehun to come in.

Sehun was instantly left speechless upon seeing his brand-new room.

“Excuse me, is that an underwear on the bedside lamp??” Sehun asked, horror imminent in his voice.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I just washed my laundry today and we’re too broke to afford a dryer. So I usually hang them on any visible furniture since we don’t have a balcony.”

“Why don’t you just buy an indoor drying rack??” The expression on Sehun’s face was that of disbelief.

“Oh, well..” Junmyeon didn’t have an answer for that. To be honest, he was just too lazy.

Sehun entered the room and began inspecting it some more. The rug was covered by piles of clothes, he could not differentiate which was clean and which was not. The TV was at least visible, though it looked like it hadn’t been used for ages considering the thick layer of dust covering it. And the bed.. Wait, where was the bed??

“Um, Junmyeon, where is my bed?”

“Oh, it’s across my bed? Where the luggages are at.” Suho answered while digging into the fridge for some ingredients for dinner.

Sehun couldn’t believe his fate as he looked at three big luggages lying on his bed, all covered with unused blankets, clothes and even towels. As much as Sehun was aware, Minseok had just moved out three days earlier so why was everything already a mess? Also, didn’t Minseok say Junmyeon was a ‘perfect roommate’? Was this his standard of perfect?? His taste in people must be terrible. No wonder he had dated his dramatic and creepy stalker from high school, Luhan.

Oblivious to Sehun’s distress, Junmyeon offered, “Sehun, if you’d like you can take a bath while I’m preparing dinner so we can eat as soon as possible. I’m sure you must be starving?”

He really had the nerve to smile so wide. Okay, he’d got an extremely adorable eye-smile and a nice set of teeth, his cheeks were so plump and pink, too. Sehun was now sure this Junmyeon guy must have got a crazy following at school but that’s kinda beside the point. He tried to focus again on the issue at hand which was Junmyeon being unbelievably messy.

Nonetheless, Sehun wanted to avoid conflict on his first day of his moving in. So he only answered Junmyeon with a nod.

Sehun finally transferred his luggage inside the room and closed the door. He took out his towel and some bath products from his backpack and proceeded to the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was relatively clean compared to the ship-wreckage of a room he just had the misfortune to witness. The tiles’ colors didn’t look like they had changed from lack of cleaning, the shower was fairly clean and all the bath amenities were stored properly. Guess even someone like Junmyeon could not stand a dirty bathroom. He thanked the higher power for this fact.

After taking his shower, Sehun found his roommate waiting with what looked like pasta served on a small table next to the kitchenette. Turned out the elder was an okay cook; his food was not amazing as per se but Sehun would eat his cooking over anything served at the canteen in his old school for lunch, _that shit was nightmare_.

Sehun was quietly munching on his food when he sensed the awkward silence creeping in, he was wondering whether to start a conversation but fortunately, he didn’t have to bother because Junmyeon beat him to it.

“So, Sehun, what are you going to study in our school?” Junmyeon asked, eyes shining in interest.

Sehun, feeling a little bit awkward that Junmyeon’s full attention was on him, quickly gave a short answer, “Performance arts.”

“Oh, so you like acting and all that stuff? That’s cool!” Junmyeon smiled brightly at him, the same smile that the younger thought was capable of making people right and left fall on their knees. Caught off guard, Sehun replied with yet another short answer.

“Not acting, dancing.”

“Hmm, so you must be so good at dancing, right?” Junmyeon tried more enthusiastically.

_Duh_ , Sehun rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I’m not taking another more promising major if I were better at something else?” Sehun replied sarcastically before he could control himself.

Sehun really didn’t intend to appear cold or answer Junmyeon rudely _, it’s just that_ , let’s say, he was originally not a very sociable person. His circle of friends had always been small and none of his friends was as cheery and bright as Junmyeon. Not to mention they made fun and mocked each other 70% of the time.

That managed to keep Junmyeon quiet for some seconds and Sehun was suddenly nervous. _Oh no, I messed up my first chance of making friends in college, didn’t I?  How am I going to make it through the whole four years?_

“Oh, that’s alright. I think you will always find your place if you love something enough. I hope not only are you good at dancing, but you’re also passionate about it. You will do great in college, I’m sure.”

Well, that’s not a response he quite expected. He didn’t know what to respond to that and just nodded at Junmyeon while munching away the remaining of his food.

Junmyeon continued to prolong the conversation for another fifteen minutes during which Sehun learned that Junmyeon was a third year business major that also had interest in singing. He was also a member of the university’s mountaineering club and the vice president of the campus’ environmental club, which explained his scolding Sehun earlier. Sehun managed to let out a word or two as well, answering Junmyeon when he asked what kind of student club Sehun was interested in joining.

Dinner passed quickly and despite the not very pleasant first impression they had of each other, both felt that they needed to put effort into tolerating one another if they were to live together for at least a year.

That was until Sehun went to bed only to see some grocery Junmyeon had brought earlier carelessly left on the top of his study desk and Junmyeon went to the washroom finding the light was still on and the water tap slightly loose, courtesy of the freshman.  

The end of the day found Sehun thinking that Junmyeon was, unlike his outer appearance, quite dirty and disorderly while Junmyeon thought that Sehun was a bit rude and sheltered. They both wondered whether one would be able to stand another until the end of the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> The story will have around... maybe 10 chapters? Don't take my words on this, though. There will be a pairing in focus for each chapter but Sehun and Suho will always appear, for the sake of the story's concept. 
> 
> I have only had three chapters written so far so update can be very slow. Kudos and comments are appreciated and if anyone is interested, we can always talk on twitter @zhongwaeee


End file.
